Era of the Silver Principles
A series of laws that existed in Isilsolar between 297 A.F. and 304 A.F., they are a harsh list of strict morality laws intended to keep citizens of the city faithful to Celine, who was missing during the laws existence. The Silver Principles were established by a group of cleric leaders, led by Inquisitor Hollis, and enforced by Captain Barnaby Hallard. The principles were recieved as a heavy-handed and paranoid effort to chase non-existent offenders. This period of time saw a rise in crime, unrest, and outright dissention against Celine's church. The damage caused by the Silver Principles still has not fully healed. This rift is best seen in the town of Holliston. A combination of meddling from cultists of Shar as well as strong crackdowns on social functions in the town of Devotee brought about a harsh revolt. The leaders of the town threw out the resident Priest of Celine and renamed the town to Holliston. This was done as a reminder to Isilsolar that the bloodline of Hollis is the reason why they lost this town as a province. Ties between the two cities have recovered, but followers of Celine continue to be a small minority in the wake of the larger churches of Shar, Eldath, and some elder gods. The Silver Principles were revoked in 304 A.F. as a gesture to Holliston. However, even such a large act was able to repair the trust the tow cities had lost. Full Text of the Silver Principles The Silver Principles, Lawful Ordinance of the Kingdom of Isilsolar As written by these Valiant Chosen of the Lady's Year, Two-Hundred Ninety-Seven since the Rebirth of our City. Inquisitor Ornrich Hollis overseeing recording en' deliberation. Chaplain James Gustavo, Chaplain Emma Gander, Chaplain Gildus Tefaro, en' Chaplain Hermoine Weslen participating in deliberation en' lettering. Scribe Jorgund Hal performing the function of writer. Signing of these laws into legislature on the 17th day of the 8th month of our Lady's Year Two-Hundred Ninety-Seven. '' ''To the purpose of preserving purity of soul, mind, en' body of our fair city, we, the Valiant Chosen of the Silver Tower, endeavor to codify these laws to define behavior that doth agrees with the teachings en' examples set by our Celine, the Silver Lady, Goddess of Purity en' all Goodness. '' ''To accomplish this task, we set forward these laws to be followed by all those who bear the weight of fealty to our exalted goddess. The punishment to be meted out to sinners, traitors, drunkards, socialites, en'bawdy performers is recorded within the standards as recorded below. '' ''Here Ye Lucky Chosen of Celine, those who hath seen the glorious brilliance of Her beauty, '' ''-None are to perform in indecent manners, dress with clothing revealing more than the feet, the hands, the neck, en' the head. Any more is an offense by exposing thine unworthy body to the heavens above. Punishment may include taxes upon property, person, en' soul. '' ''-None are to sing songs that do not praise our Silver Lady or do not speak the values of sobriety, humbleness, en' good cheer to thing fellow man en' women. Punishment may include imposition of force'd fealty to our Silver Lady, Holy en' Great she be, as well as taxes on the property, body, en' soul. '' ''-None are to imbibe foul alcohols, violating herbs, en' express rude action to thine fellow man. Punishment may include taxes taken from the flesh by way of the whip, to be done in our polite public. '' ''-All are to increase thine devotion to our Holy Goddess, Lady Celine, Great One on High, Savior of our own Lives, with a tax of 10 silver pieces to be taken upon the 5th day of the month, of ever'y month. Those found to be devoid of proper ability to devote thineself to our Silver Lady, Glorious she be, are to be made to reap the land that will feed the faithful who can pay this fealty. '' ''-Any found to be traitorous of heart or bastardous of body to doth Lady of Silver, are foul sinners en' the most evil of gross proportion. Celine is first en' foremost about our minds, any other thoughts before her upon matters of our immortal fate are heresy of the grossest indecency. Punishment may include taxes taken from the flesh by way of the whip, to be done in our polite public en' are to be made to reap the land that will feed the faithful who can pay this fealty, then deprived of the morsels they provide to the faithful. They may recieveth simple breads en' blesse'd water as sole meals until they are ready to revoke their sins en' embrace the proper light, our light, the Silver Lady Celine. Upon her return, the Lady may judge if they are truly in their hearts among us '' ''So recorded, the Silver Princples, established in this year of our Lady Two-Hundred Ninety-Seven. May the light of our Lady shine till the sun is not needed, so great will be her incandescence. ''Signed: Inquisitor Ornrich Hollis, Chaplain James Gustavo, Chaplain Emma Gander, Chaplain Gildus Tefaro, en' Chaplain Hermoine Weslen, Jorgund Hal performing the function of scribe. ''